Loves Simplicity
by magicalunicorn000
Summary: Basically, the story of Zarter from the time Carter pops the question, and onward! Pretty simple, which is why I called it what it is! Chapter 16 is up! Carter and Zia hear a noise in the middle of the night. It turns out not to be who they expected.
1. Chapter 1: Will you Marry me?

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new story! It will basically be one shots of Zia and Carter, or ZARTER. I will try to keep them in order, but, no promises! So, I need a disclaimer. Hey Zia, will you...**

**Zia: Oh No! Uh uh! Not after your last story! **

**Me: Why, what was wrong with it?**

**Zia: Well, you... oh no, you are not making ME feel guilty... I'm out.**

**Me: Fine, will you just do the disclaimer real fast?**

**Zia: Sure! magicalunicorn000 does not own the Kane Chronicles.**

**Me: :P**

**Zia: AW c**p!**

**Me: He he he! Gotcha! By the way... Excuse your french! There are children here!**

C

A

R

T

E

R

Zia and I were in San Diego, California celebrating the eighth year anniversary of our first date when we were both 16 years old. Or so she thought. But the truth is, I had much more planned for that evening. I was going to propose.

We were walking along on a doc towards the ocean, holding hands, till we reached the end as the beautiful California sun was setting on the Pacific ocean.

"It's beautiful." she whispered.

"Sure is..." I replied, but staring at her instead of the sunset.

She turned to face me, and when she realized I was referring to her, blushed deeply and looked down at her feet. I took both her hands in mine, until she was facing me. She looked up, and for a minute, I forgot what I was doing and became lost in her mesmerizing amber eyes. When my brain finally returned to the real world, I began to say the most important words that would ever come out of my mouth.

"Zia, we have been dating for eight years now, and I must tell you, that these eight years have been the best and the happiest years of my life." I paused. "And I realized why those years were so beyond amazing for me... it's because of you. Zia, you've made me so, so happy these past few years, and I want to spend the rest of my life this happy." I pulled a tiny red-velvet ring box out of my pocket, and bent down on one knee.

"Zia, the only way I can be this happy for the rest of my life, is if I'm with you. I want to be with you forever. So, Zia Alexandra Cleopatra Rashid... will you marry me?"

I looked up at her, she was crying. One hand held over her mouth, the other clenched in a fist, resting by her side. She was speechless.

I was worried. What if she didn't feel this way about me? What if she didn't like me all that much? Was 24 too young for marriage? Maybe she didn't even love me anymore? All these questions bounced around in my head, until they vanished when the love of my life said the most gratifying words ever to pass through my eardrums.

"YES!" Zia screamed. "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" I slipped the ring on her finger, then stood up and embraced her in a passionate kiss.

After a while we broke apart, but I still held her close to me, and whispered in her ear, "Zia Rashid, you just made me the happiest man alive."

She laughed, pecked me on the lips, and then we both stared out at the beautiful setting sun.

**Yeah Carter! Man, I hope the guy that proposes to me is that poetic! Ah, to be in love! So, all you Zarter fans out there... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Peace out, till next time! **


	2. Chapter 2: Planning, Part One

**Hola peeps! It's me again magicalunicorn000! I'm back for chapter 2! Yaya! Zia has graciously agreed to do the disclaimer again...**

**Zia: I'M BEING HELD HERE AGAINST MY WILL! CALL THE POLICE! HELP I...**

**Me: (covers her mouth quickly, nervously laughing) Ha ha ha! She is totally kidding!**

**Zia: mmmmmmmmmm hmhmhmh gmgmgm aaaaaammmmmm!**

**Me: She said magicalunicorn000 does not own the Kane Chronicles!**

**Zia: mmmmm mmmmm! **

**Me: Hee, hee. Onward! To the story.**

Z

I

A

I couldn't believe it. I, Zia Rashid, was getting married to the most handsome, kind, caring, endearing, amazing, wonderful, man on this Earth! I had been waiting for four years for him to finally pop the question. And now he had, and I was extremely happy.

"Earth to Zia? Hello, can you read me?" Sadie was waving her hand in front of my face, so I snapped out of my day dream. "Listen, Zia, I know you're off in lullaby land right now, dreaming of my brother, for God knows what reason, but you have to at least _try_ to focus.

"Oh, Sorry." I turned my attention back to the papers sitting in front of Jaz, Sadie and I.

"O.K. Now, Zia, first things first, we need to set a date for the wedding." Sadie said.

"O.K. How about..." I thought for a second. "July 22?"

"Oh! I like the sound of that!" Jaz exclaimed.

"Me too!" Sadie agreed. "Let's ask Carter what he thinks!"

"I'll go ask him!" I volunteered.

"Oh, no. You'll just get distracted! Jaz, you go ask him, he's outside practicing combat with Felix." Sadie explained.

"O.K. Be right back." And with that, Jaz ran off.

I sighed, I missed Carter.

"Oh, Relax." Sadie started, "You'll get to be with him all the time once you two are married. Trust me."

Sadie had recently been married to Anubis, so now she acted like she knew all about married life, and things like that.

"Sadie..."

"Yeah."

"How does it feel... being married and all."

She paused for a second, taken aback by my question. "It's... the most amazing feeling you will ever have. Knowing someone will always be there for you, no matter how many strange quirks you have. Knowing somebody loves you, and will do anything for you, someone who will go the distance to take care of you and make you feel better, it's... amazing!" she said, with a dreamy, far off look in her eyes.

"Wow." I said dreamily. "I want that."

"And you'll get that!" Then she laughed. "On June 22!" With that, we both started laughing. Then Jaz returned with some good news.

"Alright guys... it's a go!" she said.

"Alright then, now we need a location." Sadie said, slipping back into wedding planner mode.

"Maybe we should get Carter in here, after all, it's his wedding, too." I suggested.

"Yes, that's true."

Hearing his name, Carter popped in the doorway. "Hey are you girls talking about me?"

"Just about how handsome you are." I said. He came in and sat beside me. We held hands underneath the table. His hands were warm from practicing with Felix.

"Yes, we need a location, any ideas?" Sadie asked him.

"Well... yes, actually. I have an idea, but we totally don't have to do it." Carter started.

"Spit it out already!" Sadie butted in.

"I was going to until YOU butted in!" He hollered back.

"Woah, woah, woah, settle down. Carter, what's your idea?" I said.

"Well, I was thinking, maybe we could have a beach wedding?"

"That... actually sounds really nice!" Sadie said.

"Yeah!" Jaz agreed.

"I'm in! How about... Miami?" I chimed in happily.

"YES!" Carter, Sadie, and Jaz all said in unison.

"O.K. then, Miami beach it is! Now what time should it be at?" Sadie inquired.

"Probably late, so that there's not too many people. Maybe, say six o'clock-ish?"

"Perfect!" Carter said, and looked at me so dreamily, I blushed and looked down.

"Aw, love." Jaz said, "The most beautiful thing."

"Alright, then. We already know Father Seaton is doing the ceremony, so... I think all we need now... is the fun stuff; decorations, flowers, food, cake... let's start with the dresses!" Sadie said.

"Oh boy." I replied.

**Ha ha ha! Sorry it was a little boring, and not much Zarter, but I just wanted you to know all the wedding information. The next chapter will be the last planning one, promise! Toodles. Peace, Love, and Pancakes... magicalunicorn000.**


	3. Chapter 3: Planning Final

**Bonjour peeps! How have you all been? I've been great! So, it is time for chapter 3 of Loves Simplicity! Yaya! This is the last planning chapter, promise! So... Ammitt the devourer will be doing the disclaimer this time, because Zia has called in sick. Ammitt...**

**Ammitt: grrrrrrrrr grrr grrrr grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr gggggrgrgrgrgrgrgrgrgrg... gr!**

**Me: Well, you know what he meant. ONWARD!**

S

A

D

I

E

Zia, Jaz, and I were at David's Bridal store, picking a dress for Zia's wedding. Zia had just told us we were the bridesmaids. Jaz and I were ecstatic! And also relieved that Zia decided we were both her maids of honor It would have been AWKWARD, if she had only picked one of us! Jaz and I were talking, when Zia came out in a stunning yellowish-white Cinderella dress decorated lavishly with heaps of beads and lace.

"Oh...My...gods! That is... BEAUTIFUL!" Jaz and I squeaked in unison. Meanwhile, Zia stepped on to the platform in front of the mirror.

"WHOA! No Way, uh-uh! Not happening." She hurriedly stepped back off.

"What? Why? It's amazing!" I assured her, but she looked skeptical. "What's wrong with it?"

"What's wrong with it? Two things! One, WAY too extravagant for a beach wedding. And two, come on, it looks like Queen Elizabeth the first threw up all over this dress!" she stated, pointing to the beads and lace.

I couldn't help but laugh at this last comment, but the wedding dress clerk frowned at me, so I quickly shut my mouth and said, "Fine, fine. Next!"

The clerk grabbed Zia by the wrist, and they both disappeared back into the dressing roomAfter a few minutes past, Zia came back out in an ivory colour mermaid dress. She shuffled as she walked, and Jaz and I had to cover our mouths to stifle our laughter. Zia stepped onto the platform again, when she looked at herself in the mirror, she burst out laughing.

"I look like an idiot!" she said. Or at least, I _think_ that's what she said. I couldn't quite understand her through the laughing. Suddenly, I burst out laughing, too. I swear, laughing is contagious, because Jaz began cracking with us. In fact, Jaz laughed so hard, she fell on the floor! The clerk on the other hand, apparently not finding this funny, dragged Zia back into the dressing room, to try on dress number three.

When Zia emerged again, she looked absolutely stunning. She was wearing a pure white strapless dress fit tightly on her torso then starting at her waist, began flowing gently to the ground. It dragged behind as she walked, and she looked extremely graceful. She looked amazing, actually, just like a bride should on her wedding day. Zia stepped in front of the mirror.

"Whoa." she whispered, as son as she saw herself.

"Yeah." I agreed, moving to stand beside her. "Whoa."

Jaz broke the awe of the silence. "Ladies, I think we've found our dress!"

We left the store happy and satisfied. We had not only bought Zia's dress, but also Jaz and I's bridesmaids dresses. Ours were short yellow spaghetti strap dresses, they were tight fitted as well, perfect for a beach wedding. Plus we had bought Amy's flower girl dress and Justin's ring bearer suit. They were going to look so cute!

"So, Zia, what are you going to do with your hair?" Jaz asked.

"Well, I'm definitely going to grow it out a bit, and then maybe curl it a little, to add some more volume to it." Zia replied.

"Sounds good! I think a curly style will go well with your dress." Jaz said.

"We've got the dresses, Carter's taking care of all the suit's except Justin's, but we bought his already. We sent out invitations, taken care of the reception and rehearsal details, ordered the decorations. So, I guess all we need now is flowers... and the cake!" We raced off to take care of these minor details. We chose yellow and orange roses for the flowers, and chose a vanilla cake with chocolate icing and strawberries on top. It tasted delicious.

When we returned home, we were exhausted from our day of heavy planning. But, we were done, with only one month left to the big day.

...3 months later...

"ZIA! Breathe! We have taken care of everything! It is all set! We're done, there's no more to do! Just relax." Jaz tried to calm Zia down. Meanwhile, Zia was hyperventilating into a brown paper bag, her hair had grown a full for inches in the last few months, and it looked really pretty. I couldn't wait to see it curly! Then I thought about something.

"Hold on a second Jaz, we haven't done _everything_!" I said.

"What? What are we missing?" Jaz asked, a little panic in her voice.

"We still need... A bachelorette party!"


	4. Chapter 4: Bachelorette Party

**Heyo! It is me again, magicalunicorn000! Sorry it has been so long since my last update, I was trying to think of a good way to write this chapter, and I think I have it, so. Zia is back and will be doing the disclaimer! Take it away Zia!**

**Zia: magicalunicorn000 does not own the Kane chronicles. Thank god.**

**Me: Hey, I'm right here!**

**Zia: I know.**

**Me: Well then. **

Z

I

A

It is the night before the big day. We, the entire 21st nome, had flown down to Miami two nights ago to prepare for the wedding. Everything is all set and now Sadie, Jaz, Alyssa, Cleo, and I were on our way to my bachelorette party. I'm still not entirely sure what it is and what we do, all I know is that its purpose is for me to enjoy my last night of freedom. Whatever that's supposed to mean.

We were driving in Sadie's car to god knows where. I had tried asking her where we were going, but she said it's a surprise. The car finally stopped and we all gathered on the sidewalk.

"So..." I said, a bit confused as to what we were doing.

"So... we are here!" Sadie said, a bit too excitedly. I looked up, we were standing in front of a building called _Starshine_. There was loud music coming from inside.

"Let's go have some fun!" Alyssa exclaimed, grabbing my hand and pulling me in.

The music was even louder inside. Crazed lights danced all over the place. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, white. The place was like an up close and personal rainbow land. It was pretty crowded, and people were dancing all around us. Alyssa led us to the middle of the dancefloor. Lady Gaga's song _Just dance_ came on.

"Now remember Zia," Sadie started, "Tonight you are a free woman. So if a guy comes up to you and asks to dance, you are allowed to say yes. Be crazy, be stupid, be SPONTANEOUS!" she yelled, and with that we all broke out dancing. After a few minutes, Sadie's advice went came true. A guy began twisting his way through the crowd, towards us. He had light brown hair and green hazel eyes. Or at least, I think he did. It was pretty dark in there, so I couldn't quite tell. Don't get me wrong, he was pretty hot, but nothing could compare to Carter.

The guy came over and stood right in front of me. "Do you wanna dance?" He asked. I glanced at Sadie and a look of understanding passed between us.

"Yes!" I said, and with that he led me to a separate part of the dance floor. I looked behind me and waved, smirking, to the girls. They were snickering amongst themselves. I turned back around and danced with the guy.

At the end of the night, he asked for my phone number. I gave it to him, and Sadie began dragging me out. He grabbed my other hand and asked "Can I see you tomorrow?"

"Um, I'll be a little busy."

"Doing what?"

"Getting married." and with that, I ran out with Sadie, laughing the whole way. I didn't get a good look at his face but I'm pretty sure he looked a little like Carter did after we shared our first kiss.

"Poor guy." Sadie said.

"Aw, he'll get over it." Alyssa stated.

"I hope so, he was a good dancer." I added. And with that we all laughed and jumped back in our car.

**Ha ha ha. How was that? If you liked it... you know what to do. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ! Other than that, adios until next time! This has been magicalunicorn000... Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5: Here Comes the Bride

**Guten Tag everyone! I know you all probably hate me by now for having such weird update timing, but hopefully this chapter will make up for it! IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: BTW, I started this story before TSS so I said Sadie is married to anubis. Change of plans, she is now married to Walt who is hosting Anubis. Another fyi: this chapter is written in 3 different POVs so pay attention to it so you don't get confuzzled. END IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE And now... it is time for... a zarter wedding! ! **

**Zia: (hyperventilating) I AM SO NERVOUS!**

**Carter: (comforts her) Magicalunicorn000?**

**Me: Yes?**

**Carter: HURRY UP AND START THE STORY BEFORE MY SOON-TO-BE-WIFE HAS A HEART ATTACK!**

**Me: But I can't.**

**Carter: Why the horus not?**

**Me: Because someone has to do the disclaimer.**

**Julius: (pops in and says with a creepy look...) magicalunicorn000 does not own the kane chronicles.**

**Me and Carter: .**

**Me: But on to the story!**

Chapter 5: Here comes the Bride

Z

I

A

To put it simply, I was freaking out. "Oh my Gods! Where is my veil?" I yelled, and then began hyperventilating.

"What?" Sadie asked, confused.

"My veil! Oh man it's gone!"

"Zia, you don't have a veil, remember?" she said while curling the last strand of my hair. "Now just relax! I am almost done... There! Perfect! Jaz, your turn." she said, then stepped out of Jaz's way so that she could do my make-up.

I don't know how Jaz didn't completely miss with the mascara since I was shaking like a leaf. But somehow, she managed to put it on, along with some silver eyeshadow, red lipstick, and blush.

"Beautiful!" she said when she was finished, then continued, "Now let's get our dresses on. She and Sadie helped me get into my dress (since I was emotionally incapable of doing it myself) and then slipped on their own yellow ones. Next I put on my silver flats. I had refused to wear heels since, afterall, the aisle was made of sand and I think you are supposed to walk down the aisle not trip down the aisle. When they were securely on, I stepped up to stand in front of the three paned mirror.

"Oh my gorgonzola, Zia, you look beautiful!" Sadie squealed, smoothing out my dress. "How do you feel?"

"Like I am about to throw up." I said honestly, but they both chuckled.

"Here, just, sit down and... WAIT! NO! Don't sit, it will ruin your dress! Just, stand here and breathe deep." Jaz said. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Sadie hollered.

"Zac." said the voice on the other side. Sadie opened the door and in waltzed my uncle Zeb. He was my father's brother and he would be walking me down the aisle.

"Uncle Zac!" I cried, and embraced him in a tight hug.

"Zia!" He said, holding me at arm's length to get a better look at me. Then he said, jokingly "Is that really you?"

"Of course it's me! Unless you have another niece getting married today?"

He laughed. He sounded exactly like my father when he laughed. "You look gorgeous! Spitting Image of your mother, except for your eyes, those are definitely Collin's." Collin was my father's name. He was originally from California, as was Uncle Zac but moved to Egypt to marry my mother, who he had met on his first visit Egypt. "I remember when you were maybe this big and you would dress up in your mother's wedding gown and pretend to marry your boyfriend Abel."

"He was NOT my boyfriend!" I blushed.

"Uh oh. Better keep this guy Abel on the DL, or Carter will get jealous." We all laughed at this. For a second, I forgot how nervous I was... but only for a second. Then I began nervously pacing the room.

"Uncle Zac?" I asked.

"Yes pop tart?" he replied with a smirk.

"Do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Don't let me trip."

He laughed heartily then said, "Never in a million years." I smiled and hugged him again. Then there was another knock at the door and Ruby came in.

"Hey girls!" she paused and looked at Zac. "...and Zac! It's time!" she smiled then hurried back out the door.

"Alright peeps! You heard my mom!" Sadie said. "It's showtime!"

I am pretty sure I stopped breathing.

A

L

Y

S

S

A

I was sitting in the fourth row aisle. It was a dream seat. I could see everybody and everything from it. I was excited. I was also extremely happy for Carter and Zia. They are destined to be together. They were a match made in the duat. They... well, you get the point. They were just freaking awesome together.

It was going to be a beautiful wedding. I could already tell. The sand was glistening with the light made by the sun setting behind the alter. The congregation was sitting in pure glass chairs, and the whole place was decorated with red, orange, and yellow roses. It was absolutely breathtaking.

A few minutes passed and Father Seaton walked onto the altar and told us all to be quiet. Finally, the procession began. People in the procession would be walking out the doors of our hotel, which was located directly on the beach, and would walk down the aisle. A song I recognized as prelude was being played on the piano.

First came Ruby, and Zia's aunt Bella, walking arm and arm down the aisle, wearing calm smiles and twinkling eyes on their faces. They both looked genuinely happy.

Next came Carter and Julius. Carter looked a little nervous, yet extremely calm and happy at the same time. His hair was freshly cut, and his white tux made him look very handsome and powerful and tall and muscular at the same time. I never thought I would see Carter in a bow tie but here he was, looking pretty spiffy, might I add. Julius' hand was rested on his shoulder. Carter had about four inches on him. Julius looked extremely happy for his son, and wore a grin from ear to ear across his face. Strangely, he managed not to be blue.**(Ha ha ha just got that pun!) **When they reached the end of the aisle, Julius whispered something in Carter's ear. Probably 'congratulations' then took his seat next to Ruby.

Third came Walt and Julian, the groomsmen, and little Justin carrying the rings. Walt and Julian looked pretty handsome in their matching tuxedos and pink, yes pink, bowties.

The music changed as the pianist began playing "La priere" on the piano. Charlotte danced down the aisle throwing rose petals as she went.

Next came Sadie in a yellow, strapless, above-the-knee length dress. I looked over my shoulder at Walt whose eyes were bugged out. I chuckled silently to myself and decided to teases him about this later at the reception. Sadie reached the end of the aisle and took her place at the left side of the altar. Jaz began walking and now it was Julian's turn to gawk.

When Jaz took her place next to Sadie, the music changed again to the song "Ave Maria" and everyone stood up and faced backwards.

C

A

R

T

E

R

Gods, I probably looked like an idiot walking down the aisle, but I couldn't help it! I was so FREAKING NERVOUS! And I don't even know why. I mean, I was marrying the girl of my dreams today. I should be more ecstatic than nervous. Don't get me wrong, I mean I was CRAZY happy, and I mean CRAZY CRAZY happy, but I was also nervous. Why? I don't know. Maybe I was scared I would forget my vows, or that I would make a fool of myself in front of Zia, or worst of all that Zia would change her mind and realize she was way out of my league. However, all those worries vanished when I heard the music change to "Ave Maria" and the whole congregation faced backwards.

Zia emerged from the hotel doors, and I am pretty sure my heart rate went up to about 3,000 times per second. She looked absolutely stunning, to say the least. I had not seen her for a whole three days because Sadie had convinced us to do things the old fashioned way. And let me tell you that it was _torture_ not seeing the love of my life for a whole 72 hours. This however, definitely made up for it.

Zia glided down the aisle in a gorgeous ivory floor length gown that was tightly fitted on her torso then starting at her hips, flowed gently to the floor. The top was trimmed with intricate black lace and it was strapless, showing off her graceful shoulders and delicate facial features. The dress emphasized her curves in all the right places. Her hair was curled, which was different, but still beautiful. Her silver eyeshadow made her amber eyes shine even more than they usually do.

Walt patted me on the back and said something like "You lucky bastard", But I couldn't take my eyes off of reached the end of the aisle and her uncle zac kissed her on the cheek, shook my hand, then placed her hand gently in mine, and whispered "Congratulations." Then went to sit next to his wife.

I smiled like a dufus at Zia and she giggled and smiled back as I led her up the stairs to the altar where Father Seaton was waiting.

"Aren't they a beautiful couple folks?" Fathe Seaton said merrily. There were a lot of woots and 'Ow-ows!" from the congregation and a wolf whistle from walt and Julian. Zia and looked at each other and rolled our eyes and laughed. Father Seaton chuckled lightly then continued. "We gather here today to celebrate the marriage of this lovely couple, Carter and Zia."

I wasn't actually paying that much attention to Father Seaton because I was too busy staring at Zia. I guess she caught on because she looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I smiled at her and she smiled back, then turned back to Father Seaton, encouraging me to do the same by squeezing my hand gently. I paid attention for about a minute, then went back to staring at her. When she caught me looking at her again, she smirked and rolled her eyes at me. I wanted to kiss her, but it wasn't time to 'kiss the bride' just yet.

"And now for the vows." said Father Seaton. I perked up.

"Oh so _now_ you pay attention." Zia whispered coyly in my ear. I laughed.

"Carter," said Father Seaton, "Please make your vows."

Walt handed me one of the rings Zia and I had picked out at the store a month earlier, and I prepare to say some of the most important words I would ever say in my life.

I cleared my throat, then locked eyes with the beautiful woman standing across from me. "Zia," I began, "I give to you this ring, made to fit your finger, to show to you that our love is strong. And with this ring, I promise to love you all the days of my life, to have and to hold, for rich or for poorer, in sickness in health, till death do us part."

I placed the ring gently on her finger, it fit perfectly. Then looked up at the owner of the finger and found a tear tracing its way down her graceful cheek. I wiped it away with my thumb and she smiled up at me. Then Father Seaton continued.

"And now Zia, make your vows to Carter."

She looked up at me, and said with a confident voice, "Carter, I give to you this ring, made to fit your finger, to show to you that our love is strong. And with this ring, I promise to love you all the days of my life, to have and to hold, for rich or for poorer, in sickness in health, till death do us part." She placed the ring on my finger and again, it was a perfect fit. She placed her hand on my cheek and looked at me lovingly. Someone (probably Sadie) sniffled off to our left.

"And now it is with great pleasure that I may introduce to you for the first time ever... Mr. and Mrs. Carter and Zia Kane!" That sent shivers up my spine. And now came the part I was most looking forward to. "Carter, you may now..." Father Seaton winked at me. "kiss the bride."

With that, I grabbed Zia, dipped her to the floor, and kissed my beautiful wife. That got a lot of woots, cheers, wolf whistles, and a "Yeah Carter!" from Walt.

Then the wedding march began to play and that was our cue to make our grand exit. I grabbed Zia's hand and we ran down the aisle, laughing our heads off as people throw rice at us.

We ran all the way to the hotel and sore and extremely out of breath, we caught an elevator to the roof. It was time for the reception!


	6. Chapter 6: Party Like it's 1999

**Heyo my eggos! Oh... wait... wrong saying... oh well. Anyways, I am back baby! And hopefully will be having more regular updates now that I am back from vacation! So, chapter 6 the reception. Let's do this thang! Woo! Hey you know what this story is missing? It needs a little flare, it needs a little spice it needs, SALT! Ha ha get the pun? Salt, and salt! LOL I crack myself up. Any who, let us do the disclaimer! Zia? Zia, Carter, you two stop that right now and do the disclaimer!**

**Zia: Huh? Oh! Sorry. Um... magicalunicorn000 does not own the Kane Chronicles.**

**Me: Gracias. Now you may resume. **

S

A

D

I

E

The ceremony was absolutely beautiful, to say the least. I cried at the end, that is how beautiful it was. For something to make me, Sadie Kane, strongest woman in the world, (Carter just rolled his eyes) but seriously, the wedding was bloody beautiful. It was my favorite wedding to attend so far. Besides my own, of course.

Anyways, everyone was now gathered at the reception. It was held on top of the hotel's roof. It was pretty dark outside by now but the whole place was illuminated with white paper lanterns. The room, or roof, I should say, had a wooden dance floor in the middle (I would definitely be there later) and an open bar on the side(I already checked that out). There was one long round table circling the dancefloor with breaks every once 10 feet or so for people to get to the dancefloor, their seats, and the bar. I spotted Jaz across the room and went over to say hello.

When I was within earshot she said, "It was a beautiful ceremony right."

"Indubiously!" I said, emphasizing my british accent.

She laughed and said, "I saw you crying at the end."

"Yea, yea, I know, don't rub it in." She laughed again. Suddenly I felt strong protective arms around my waist. Walt, I thought to myself.

"Hey, I didn't get a chance to tell you until now, but, you look beautiful." He said in my ear.

I smiled, but my sarcasm got the better of me and I said, "Don't I always?" He chuckled and unwrapped one arm from around me and stood next to me.

Suddenly a voice came from over the loudspeakers. It was the DJ.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you for the first, er, second time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Carter Kane!"

Zia and Carter emerged from the doors positively glowing, and I mean GLOWING with happiness. Carter led Zia to the dancefloor and a song came on that I recognized as "Amazed" by Lonestar. They both must have taken dance lessons because they were actually really good. Carter (The most awkward dancer in the world BTW) actually pulled off a lift and a few spins and twirls. And they were both all smiles the entire time.

What they didn't know, was that Jaz and I had a little surprise for them afterwards. When the song ended, everyone clapped and a few people whistled.

"Now?" Jaz whispered to me.

"Wait til after the toasts when they are back on the dancefloor." I whispered back.

Everyone took their seats around the table. Waiters dressed in white tuxedos with black bow ties came out and served us all salad and wine. (The wine was just for those of us 21 and older of course). Then Zia's uncle Zac stood up and tapped his knife against his wine glass three times and cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, I would like to make a toast." He said, and everyone shushed. "For those of you who don't know me, I am Zia's uncle Zac, and for the next few minutes I will be torturing my niece with embarrassing stories about her childhood and by telling her how much I love her." Everyone laughed. "I have known Zia since she was just a little baby in diapers Now some of you may be wondering why I call her poptart..." Zia groaned and buried her face in Carter's shoulder. "Well, when Zia was about four years old her favorite game was hide and seek. She did not however get the whole hiding part of the game. So whenever the seeker, me usually, would get within five feet of her hiding spot, she would pop out of her hiding spot and yell 'POP GOES THE WEASEL!' Everyone burst out laughing. Zia raised her head and smiled a bit but then facepalmed when Carter nudged her and laughed.

"Anyways, back to my toast. The point is, I have known my little poptart for a long time. And never in all this time I have known her, have I seen her as happy as she is with Carter. Although Abel was a close second." Zia rolled her eyes but couldn't hide an amused smile. Carter had a confused look on his face like 'who is this Abel guy and when can I beat him up?' Zac cleared his throat again and raised his glass. "To Zia and Carter. And to a happy healthy love-filled life."

"Cheers!" Everyone said in unison and clinked their glasses. Zac went to sit down again, but then thought of something else.

"And that they may have many beautiful, healthy, smart children." Everyone laughed as Carter and Zia turned beet red and Zia facepalmed again. Then Carter poked Zia and whispered something in her ear. It had to be something perverted because Zia's mouth immediately made a wide 'O' shape and she smacked Carter on the shoulder.

Next my dad toasted and told an embarrassing childhood story of Carter's when he forgot to wear pants to the first day of Kindergarten. If only they had caught that on video. Sad. After my dad came Walt and Julian, then Jaz and I. We all were kind enough not to make them turn beet red.

Finally, after we had all finished our dinner, it came time to cut the cake. Zia and Carter went traditional, and cut the first slice and shoved it in each other's faces. After all the traditional stuff was over, it was time to party! When Carter and Zia were on the dancefloor. Jaz and I planned our surprise.

"So when?" Jaz asked.

"When a good song comes on." I said back. Suddenly the song changed to Lady Gaga's "Poker Face".

"Now!" I said. Jaz went up to Zia and Carter and distracted them, then I came up from behind and said. "Hey Zia! There is something on your dress." Just as she turned around, I ripped off the bottom half of her dress, revealing a skin tight, sleeveless ivory dress that really showed off her long legs.

Carter wooted. Zia screeched and said, "Oh my gods Sadie. You are going to pay for this!" but I could tell she was trying not to smile.

I laughed and said, "Have fun!" Then Jaz and I ran off laughing. It was one of the best nights of my life, and definitely one of the most memorable.

At around 11:30 Zia and Carter left to go to their hotel room. But I stayed until 2 in the morning when I passed out on the dancefloor. It was a crazy night.

**Sorry it was a little short but there is not much to do with Sadie's POV. I am not really good at writing her. Anyways, all the links to the wedding deets are on my profile, including dresses, songs, tuxes, and stuff like that, so if you want to see it, check it out. If not pleases REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I feel like no one is reading this cause I get no reviews so PLEASE REVIEW! Gracias! Adios!**


	7. Chapter 7: Sleep Cures All Hangovers

**Ni Hao ren! That is "Hello people" in chinese mandarin. So, this is chapter seven of Loves Simplicity. Enjoy! And keep all arms and legs inside the vehicle at all times... wait... whoops! Wrong greeting! Oh well! Disclaimer time! Oh Waalalalalalalalllllllllllll llttttttttttttttt! **

**Walt: Whhhhhahahahahahaaaaaaaaattt tttttttttt?**

**Me: First of all, don't make fun of my english.**

**Walt: Sorry.**

**Me: Apology accepted. And second of all, do the disclaimer. Please.**

**Walt: Well, since you said please. magicalunicorn000 does not own the kane chronicles.**

**Me: Xie Xie! **

C

A

R

T

E

R

I awoke to the sound of steady breathing, and felt someone nuzzled against my chest. For a second I was confused, partly due to a hangover and partly due to the fact that I wasn't used to having someone sleep in my bed with me. But as soon as my brain pulled itself together, I realized that it was only Zia next to me, and not a random stranger.

Zia began to stir next to me. She was so cute when she slept. She scrunched her eyebrows together and puffed out her lips. Her messed up hair somehow managed to make her look even cuter.

She opened her eyes, and immediately I became lost in them and began playing with her hair. She stared back at me for a minute with a confused look on her face, then realized where she was and her features relaxed. She turned over so that she was laying on her back. I rolled over so that I was on top of her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and giggled.

"Good Morning Mrs. Kane." I said with a smirk.

"Good morning ." She said, and pulled me into a kiss. When we broke apart, she said,

"So what are we going to do today?" I rolled off of her and lay on my side, Zia still hanging on to me.

"Step one: Cure hangovers." I said.

"Oh! I am with you on that one!" She said, rubbing her temples. "I had a few drinks too many last night, and now I am paying for it with a _major_ headache." I chuckled

"Where's Jaz when you need her?"

Zia snorted, "I know right."

"Hey, I know I told you this about a million times yesterday, but I just want to say, I love you."

"I love you, too." She said, and kissed me again, then broke it and snuggled into me again. I wrapped my arms around her, and breathed in her scent, which hadn't changed since I had met her. It was still sort of a spicy, cinnamony, fruity fragrance. It is hard to explain, but I knew one thing: I loved it. I would never get sick of it.

"Are you smelling me again?" She asked, obviously amused.

"Maybe."

"You are so weird."

"Hey!" I said indignantly. She laughed and pulled me closer to her.

"You didn't let me finish." she said.

"Oh?" I said inquisitively.

"You are so weird, but it's part of your charm."

"Thanks." I mumbled, then wrapped my arms a little tighter around her.

"You're Welcome." Then we both fell back into a deep, hangover-curing, sleep.

**Sorry it was short guys, but I just thought that this would be a cute little addition to the story. I will probably be posting another chapter very soon, since this one was so short, and because you guys rock! So... REVIEW PLEASE! Xie Xie!**


	8. Chapter 8: Custard or Eggshell?

**Dag mebsen! That is hello people in dutch! Sorry for not updating sooner but I was working on my other story "How I Met Your Father" and creating a fan made cast for the kane chronicles. It took forever to find a good Zia. If you wanna check it out (PLEASE DO) go to... **

https:/docs.google.com/present/view?id=dcm8x2s2_42dk3j5pg6&revision=_latest&start=0&theme=city&cwj=true**. **

**And you can tell me if you agree disagree, hate it, love it, whatevs. Just tell me in a review. I am looking for constructive criticism, and/or, absolute awesomeness reviews. So, let's do this badboy! Zia?**

**Zia: On it. magicalunicorn000 does not own the kane chronicles, or the world would have ended by now.**

**Me: Hey! Well, actually, yeah it probably would. Anyways... ONWARD! :)**

Z

I

A

Carter and I were shopping at Lily's for stuff for our new room at Brooklyn House. We both had stuff, but all our stuff was, well to put it simply, mine was too girly, and Carter's was too boyish. So we had gone to LIly's (a home accessories store) to get more neutral stuff.

"Beige, black, or custard?" I asked Carter. I was looking at sheet colors. He was looking into outer space.

"Huh?" Carter asked, confused.

"For the sheets. Beige, black, or custard? Or maybe eggshell?" Carter walked over and stood next to me looking at the sheets.

"Umm, that one, custard." He said, pointing to the eggshell colored sheets.

"That's eggshell."

"Oh, then which one is custard?" he asked.

"This one." I said pointing to custard.

"Eww." he said "Definitely eggshell." I laughed at him.

"What? That's an ugly color!" He said defensively. Then wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"I know, you are just really cute when you act stupid." I reached behind me to hold hold his face and kiss him.

"I should act stupid more often." He said, leaning in for another kiss. But I pulled away from his grasp, which got a whimper from Carter.

"Come on stupid, let's go pick out a bed."

He laughed and said, "Coming."

In the end, we picked out some great stuff, our room was going to look great. When we got home, we set to work on placing everything where we wanted. I had to convince Carter that his four foot poster of Zoe Saldana could not be hung up on the wall for everyone to see.

"But, it is perfectly normal!" he argued.

"Yea, completely normal for an immature male adult." I shot back.

"Hey! Come on, you like her too!" He pleaded.

"That doesn't mean I want her staring down at me at night while I am trying to sleep!"

"Fine." he took the poster down. Then held it up against another wall. "How about if she's on this wall?"

"NO!" I said, trying to stifle a laugh. You had to give him points for trying.

"But it's on my side of the bed now, so she'll be staring down at me when I sleep."

"I'm sorry, I don't think you understood before when I said, NO!" I yelled.

"Fine, but I am at least hanging her in the closet."

"Behind the clothes?"

He was about to argue again, but realized that I wasn't giving in, and said "Fine." He trudged over to the closet, sighing.

"You big baby." I laughed at him.

Once we had finished decorating, I laid down on the bed. Carter came over and laid next to me. I nuzzled into his chest.

"Hey." Carter said after a few minutes.

"Hey what?" I muttered into his chest.

"Now that we have a new bed..." he trailed off.

"Mmm hmm."

"You know what we should do?" he said huskily.

"Yes." I said, now looking directly into his eyes.

"Movie night!" we yelled simultaneously.

"I'll make popcorn!" I said.

"I'll get the candy!" He jumped off the bed.

We decided to watch _Finding Nemo, _because Carter was shocked that I had never seen it. We sat on our new eggshell bed surrounded by mounds of popcorn and candy. Carter had one arm around me and I was laying on his chest.

We were at the part when Nemo and his new friends see the "butt" which is really a boat, but they pronounce it wrong. We both laughed. I cried when I thought Dori was dead. But then he came back to life and I stopped crying. Somewhere towards the end of the movie, I fell asleep.

I must have been semi-awake though because I felt Carter lift me up and put me under the covers and tuck me in.

The last thing I heard was Carter muttering, "How you fall asleep during Finding Nemo I don't know." He crawled into bed next to me and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I smiled. I fell asleep that night in my comfy cozy bed, next to my comfy cozy Carter. What more could a girl ask for?

**Awwww. What more could a girl ask for? Well, besides diamonds. But still, Awwwww. Gotta love that ZARTER! So peeps, you know the drill! Please, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Much appreciated. Oh, and don't forget to check out my fan made cast! Link on the top of this story in my authors note. Oh, and how many of you went there when Carter and Zia were talking about what they should do with their new bed? I know I went there. Anyways... Dank u vel! (thank you) PEACE!**


	9. Chapter 9: Didn't See That Coming!

**Chao Ban! That is hello in vietnamese! Cool, huh? So! This is magicalunicorn000 back for another chapter of Loves Simplicity! If you haven't already, PLEASE check out my AWESOME fanmade TKC cast at the following link: **https:/docs.google.com/present/view?id=dcm8x2s2_42dk3j5pg6&revision=_latest&start=0&theme=city&cwj=true

**Hurrah! Who CANNOT wait for the Red Pyramid graphic novel to come out? I am so pumped! If you don't know what I am talking about, check out RR's myth and mystery blog! Anyways, umm, Bast will do the disclaimer today!**

**Bast: Well that was random.**

**Me: Random is my middle name.**

**Bast: Really? Your parents must hate you.**

**Me: No, no, it's a joke.**

**Bast: I don't get it. **

**Me: O_O Just do the disclaimer.**

**Bast: OK. magicalunicorn000 does not own the Kane Chronicles.**

**Me: Sa-aun Bukusu!**

**Bast: What?**

**Me: Forget it. On with the story! :)**

Z

I

A

Oh my Gods. How did this happen? Well, I mean, I know _how_ it happened but, _how_ did this happen?

I was standing over the bathroom sink, looking at a pregnancy test. It had a little red plus sign on it. Oh... My... Gods. I was pregnant, with Carter Kane's baby. We had been married a month, and I was already pregnant. I stood there in shock, then I did the only logical thing to do in my condition. I threw up.

After washing my mouth out and brushing my teeth about 20 times, I decided that I needed to make a doctor's appointment, just to make sure the test wasn't a bluff. I call the hospital and make an appointment with Dr. Astronaut. And yes, that is her real name.

I got dressed and walked down the main stairs. Carter was sitting on a couch in the living room, talking with Walt and Sadie. I tried to sit down coolly, as if nothing was wrong. And nothing was, I mean, I am excited. This is my baby. Well, our baby. I looked down at my stomach. Still flat. I sighed. When Carter kissed me on the cheek, I almost jumped 50 feet in the air.

"Everything okay Z?" Carter asked me with a worried expression.

"Everything is fine!" I said 'fine' in such a high pitched voice, it hurt my throat.

"Are you sure? You look a little pale." Carter said, putting his arm around me.

"Umm, come to think of it. I do feel a little sick. Maybe I should go to the doctors."

Perfect, I thought to myself, this gave me an excuse to leave for my appointment without any questioning from Carter.

"I'll come with you." Carter said.

"NO!" I shouted. "I mean, umm, you don't have to do that."

"I want to."

"No really, just stay here and... I will go by myself. You can spend some quality time with your sister." I said, looking for an excuse.

"Why would I want to do that?" Carter asked, confused. "We never spend time together."

"Well, now is your chance!"

"Umm, okay?" Carter said, looking at me confusedly. "Are you sure you are okay?"

"Better than okay." I said smiling. He still looked at me funny. I looked at my watch. "Oops! Time to go! Bye Hon!"

"Umm, bye." Carter said. I raced out the door.

When I reached the hospital, I was more nervous than ever. I wasn't sure if I wanted the Doctor to say I am pregnant or not. I mean, what if I am not ready to be a mom. Sure, I could take care of the young initiates just fine. And they all seem to like me, but am I ready to take care of my _own_ baby? Or an even worse thought, what if Carter didn't want this?

I pushed my thoughts as I walked into Dr. Astronaut's office. She told me to fill out the usual forms, and then called me back into the examination room. I sat on the cushioned examination table, the paper crinkled underneath me.

"So Zia, what brings you here today?"

I took a deep breath and said, "I think I am pregnant."

Dr. Astronaut looked at me with a surprised expression on her face and then said calmly, "Did you take a test?"

"Yes. I just wanted to confirm."

"Smart move. Well, let's do some tests." She gave me a variety of different pregnancy tests, including a urine and blood sample. When she finished, she told me to wait here while she examined the results. I sat for what seemed like hours, when Dr. Astronaut came back in.

"Mrs. Kane? I am pleased to inform you that you are indeed, pregnant."

C

A

R

T

E

R

"That was weird." I said after Zia had left.

"Yeah." Walt and Sadie agreed.

"She is hiding something." I said. "I just know it."

"Carter?" Walt began. "I hate to bring this up, but..." He and Sadie exchanged glances.

"What?" I asked, worried now.

"You don't think that, possibly, I don't know..." Walt trailed off again.

"What?" I asked again, getting aggravated with him now.

"Nevermind." Walt said.

"Walt, you can't do that thing where you start a sentence and don't finish it. Now, what were you gonna say?"

"Well, you don't think Zia..."

"What?" I almost yelled.

"You don't think Zia could be cheating on you, do you?" He finished.

"WHAT!" I hollered.

"It's just that... she is super jumpy, won't make eye contact, and didn't want you coming with her to her _appointment_." Walt put finger quotes around the word appointment.

"No. No, it can't be. She wouldn't..." I trailed off, getting off the couch.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." Walt apologized.

"No, no. It's not your fault." I said, now extremely depressed. I walked upstairs and into Zia and I's room.

It can't be true. Zia isn't a cheater. Is she? She _was_ acting a bit strange this morning. Oh God. What if she was cheating on me. Should I confront her? She would just get mad at me if I'm wrong. But if I was right, what would I do? Divorce her? That thought made me cry. Zia is the best thing I have ever had. I can't lose her. She is my everything. I love her. Just then, I heard the main door open and close, the sound of footsteps on the stairs and finally, our bedroom door opened and closed. Zia was home.

"Hey honey." she said as she set her bag down on the floor. I was sitting on the bed criss-cross-applesauce, facing the wall, so I was facing away from her. I felt her hand on my shoulder, I didn't react. She sat on the bed, facing the opposite direction I was, so we were face to face. I still didn't look up at her, just stared at the blankets.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, rubbing my knee.

"No." I lied.

"You're lying." She said, a hint of worry in her tone. She could read me like a book.

I got off the bed and walked toward the balcony door. Zia followed me.

"Carter, what is the-"

I cut her off. "Are you cheating on me?"

"What!" Her look of worry was replaced by one of surprise.

"Are you cheating on me?" I repeated, turning so I was looking directly into her eyes.

It took her a moment to reply. "No! Why would you even ask that?"

"You are showing all the signs."

"What signs?"

"This morning? You didn't look me in the eyes, you were all jumpy and spastic, and you didn't want me to come with you to your _doctor's appointment_. In fact, you practically screamed at me not to come. What does that look like to you?" I said.

"I-I don't know. I-" I could tell she was debating whether or not to tell me something.

"Well, are you?"

"Carter, I-"

"I knew it! How could you do this to me!" I yelled. "I love you Zia! Don't you know that?"

"I love you too!"

"Then why did you cheat on me, huh? Why?" I said, stepping closer to her, we were now about a foot apart.

"I didn't cheat on you!" she exclaimed, obviously frustrated.

"Than explain this morning!" I said, taking a step closer. We were inches apart now. I was staring down at her with a look of hurt. She stared right back up at me, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. I continued, "Tell me why you didn't want me to go to your appointment! And why-"

"BECAUSE I'M PREGNANT!" she screamed, then she collapsed on the floor, crying.

I just stood there and stared ahead of me for a second. Did she just say what I thought she just said? She's... pregnant?

It finally occurred to me that my wife was on the floor crying, and all because her terrible husband (me) was an idiot. I sat down next to her and pulled her onto my lap, wrapping my arms around her and squeezing her in a tight hug.

When she finally looked up at me, there was a stray tear running its way down her cheek. I brushed it away with my thumb.

"I'm sorry that I am such an idiot." I said finally. That got a laugh from her.

"No, It was partly my fault, too." she said.

"Yeah, it was." I said sarcastically. She whacked my shoulder. I pulled her back into an embrace.

After a few more moments of silence, she said, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being pregnant."

"What?" I asked confused. "Why are you sorry for being pregnant?"

"Because we have only been married a month and this might not be what you want and..." I stopped her by pressing my lips against hers.

When we broke apart, I whispered in her ear, "This is what I want."

"Really?" She asked with a sniffle.

"Really." And with that I kissed the most wonderful, beautiful, lovable girl in the world... again.

**Sorry if you thought that sucked. I know I thought it did. But despite it's suckiness, now that Zia has a bun in the oven, (LOL, love that saying) I am gonna need some ideas for baby names. So... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And maybe I'll choose your name choice! Sayonara till next time! - magicalunicorn000**


	10. Chapter10: No Family Like Brooklyn House

**Salve peeps! Sorry it has been a while since my last update. I have been busy transitioning into the high school life. Anyways, here is chapter 10 of my story Loves Simplicity! Zia will do the disclaimer!**

**Zia: magicalunicorn000 does not own the Kane Chronicles**

**Me: Grazi! I STILL NEED IDEAS FOR BABY NAMES! FYI!**

S

A

D

I

E

The entire Brooklyn House was sitting at the table out on the terrace, enjoying a lovely meal of steak, mashed potatoes, and green beans. Everything was normal. Or was it? Something strange was going on between Carter and Zia. They were more on their toes than I have ever seen them before. Zia looked like someone could pop out at her at anytime, and Carter stared at Zia like she was about to pull out a gun at any second. It was weird.

I decided to ignore them and focused on Walt instead. He ate his potatoes really cute. I know, I sound 13, but it is true, he eats them really cute.

Before everyone got up to leave. Carter stood up and cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, everybody?" he began. All eyes were on him.

"Zia and I..." Zia stood up next to him and he wrapped one arm around her. "Zia and I have an announcement to make."

Hmmmm? What could this be all about? That cheating thing that happened a few weeks ago? Were they getting a divorce? Nah, why would his arm be around her then?

"Well..." Zia said. Then looked at Carter.

"Spit it out already!" Shelby yelled. She is like a mini version of me. I feel so proud.

Finally, Zia took a breath and said, "I'm pregnant."

Everybody froze. Oh my gods! Zia is pregnant! Eww, I can't believe she slept with Carter. I mean, I guess I sort of knew they would, since they are married and all, but... OK this has become a very awkward recording.

Jaz was the first to say something. Well, if you count screaming as saying something. All the girls swarmed around Zia, wanting to feel her stomach, or asking her questions. The guys came over to Carter and whacked him on the back, and saying congratulations.

After getting over the initial shock, I joined the girl's. Alyssa was trying to speak to the baby, telling it to become an Earth elementalist. (Alyssa was the only Earth Elementalist at Brooklyn House.)

"Boy or girl?" I asked Zia.

"We won't know for a while." She replied.

"I thinks it is gonna be a boy." I said, placing my hand on her flat belly.

"Hey, you're not fat!" Anika, part of the newest generation of ankle biters, pointed out.

Zia laughed and said, "No, I won't get fat for a while, hopefully." Carter came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You'll never be fat. You'll just have a larger stomach than usual." Carter smirked.

"Are you implying that I already have a large stomach?" Zia asked playfully. Carter laughed and kissed her.

"Come on guys, you don't have to make a twin right now. Not in front of the children!" Walt joked. Carter and Zia turned beet red, then Carter punched Walt in the arm.

Some people may claim their family is amazing, but no family can beat that of Brooklyn House.

**Soooooooooooooooooooo... Good or bad. I know it was short but I wrote this at ten o'clock at night so bear with me here. Anyways... REVIEW PER FAVORE! GRAZI! Ciao! **


	11. Chapter 11:Sciences' Great Mystery

**Hello everyone! I know it has been a while since I last updated, but I have been working on my other stories a lot so I have not had much time for this one. But now I am back and all is well in the world. I will try and update at least once every week from now on. I am trying to get fan fiction on track. However, as soon as Crew and Basketball begin, I will probably have less time and may update less frequently, I won't quit however. I plan on finishing this story. So, let's see. Horus will do the disclaimer.**

**Horus: You can't make me do anything I don't want to do. I am a War God, after all. **

**Me: I think you are forgetting, dear war God, that I still have that old picture of you at New Year's 2011.**

**Horus: No! You mean the one with me…**

**Me: Yep.**

**Horus: magicalunicorn000 does not own the Kane Chronicles. **

**Me: Annnnndddd… **

**Horus: magicalunicorn000 is the coolest person on this planet. **

**Me: I am satisfied. On with the story!**

Z

I

A

"What do you think of this one?" I asked Carter, picking up a cute little pink tutu from the rack.

"It's cute. But I don't want my son to wear a pink tutu. Ever."

"Your _son_? How do you know that it's not a girl?" I asked him.

"Fatherly intuition." Carter replied.

"Umm, well my motherly intuition tells me that I will be needing this pink tutu, and that or baby is going to be a girl." I stated triumphantly.

"Well how is motherly intuition any more veritable than fatherly intuition." Carter asked, stepping closer to me.

"Because." I said.

"Because why?"

"Because it's _inside_ of me." I answered.

"Got me there." Carter said, putting one arm around my shoulder. "Then he continued, "Why don't we wait to buy clothes until we actually know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Because you're the one who said that we should wait until he or she comes out and be surprised about the gender."

"Oh. Right." He murmured into my temple. I smiled. Carter placed one hand over my now extremely enlarged belly. I was six months pregnant now, so I was getting pretty fat.

Carter says I shouldn't call myself fat, but what else am I going to say? My stomach juts out a little more now? No. I say I am fat.

Carter kneeled on the ground in front of me, which probably looked rather awkward to the other store customers, and put one ear to my belly.

"Uh huh. Yes. Really? I'll tell her that." He was pretending to be having a conversation with the baby.

"What'd he say this time?" I asked, amused.

Carter pulled himself up off the ground and said, "He says that he is a boy and that we can go ahead and buy him lots of blue clothing right now."

"Is that so?" I teased. "Did he also tell you the winning number for the lottery, because I could use some extra cash."

"Let me ask him." Carter bent down again and talked to my stomach. "He says he can't disclose that information because it's unfair to people who don't have psychic babies."

"Makes sense." I told him. "Well, let's get out of here. We shouldn't but anything yet anyways."

"After you, my lady." Carter said, bowing to me.

"You mean _ladies_." I corrected, pointing to my stomach.

"Oh ho ho! You are clever, but not clever enough! I will never fall for your tricks!" Carter said in a mock tone of superiority.

"OK when we get home, remind me to check you into a mental asylum." I told him, leaving the store.

C

A

R

T

E

R

That night, Zia an I lay in bed, watching _Finding Nemo_ again, since Zia had fallen asleep the last time we were watching it.

"Hey Carter." She said.

"Oh no."

"What?"

"Please tell me it's not another craving." Ever since she had gotten pregnant, Zia had strange cravings at least once every week. I mean, thank the Gods I was a magician and could whip anything up out of thin air, because otherwise, my entire life would consist of trips to and from the grocery store

"You know what sounds really good?" She asked.

"What?" I sighed.

"Pumpkin Ice cream with marshmallows, rainbow sprinkles, chocolate chips, cookie dough, chocolate and caramel syrup, M and M's, mint chips, sour gummy worms, and whipped cream."

"…and whipped cream." I repeated as I was finishing writing everything down in what I liked to call my 'Cravings Notepad'. "Is that it?" I asked, getting out of bed. As soon as the words came out o my mouth, I regretted it.

"Umm, and pickles." Zia added.

"Pickles on the side." I added to my list.

"No no no, on the ice cream." She said.

"Pickles on ice cream? Zia that is disgusting!" I said.

"Don't blame me, blame baby." She said, rubbing her stomach.

"Alright, pickles on top of the ice cream." I changed my list.

"Ooh! And sardines!" Zia added. "And grapefruit! And Kiwi! Oh and those little animal crackers covered in frosting!"

"…covered in frosting. OK. Wait, did you say sardines?" I asked.

"Yeah."

I sighed. "Don't ask." I told myself. Then I went downstairs to make what I later named the 'baby sundae'. As I was adding the sardines and making a disgusted face, Sadie walked into the kitchen.

"Hey bro, what'cha doing?" Sadie asked.

"Making a sundae for Zia." I replied.

"Are those pickles? And sardines? Carter, that is disgusting."

"Tell that to Zia." I replied, laying the last of the little fishes onto the ice cream.

"Oh that's right! She's getting cravings?"

"Like a good kid gets presents on Christmas." I replied. She laughed.

"Well, I came down for something a little less strange. Just a glass of water."

"Oh. Well, Goodnight sis."

"Goodnight. Say hey to Z for me." She added.

"Will do." I shot back. I then attempted to make it all the way back upstairs without tripping and dropping the sundae. When I reentered the room, Zia was bawling her eyes out. I immediately put the sundae down on my bedside table and ran to her.

I pulled her close to me and asked, "Hey, what's wrong?"

In between sniffles and sobs, she replied, "It's… It's… j-just… s-s-so … beautiful!" she sobbed into my shoulder, I looked at the screen, it was at the part where Nemo is reunited with his dad and Dory. Another thing I should mention about pregnant women: they get _extremely _emotional. Something about an increased level of hormones.

"Yeah, I know babe." I grabbed the sundae from the bedside table and handed it to her. She immediately perked up and rubbed her eyes.

"Thanks." She said, and then dug into the sundae. I couldn't stop thinking about how slimy the sardines were. "Want some?" Zia asked, holding a spoonful of pumpkin, sardines, and M and Ms to me.

"You know what, sure. I will try some." I replied so as not to hurt her feelings. She fed me a spoonful and it was even worse than I ever could have imagined it to be. I had to run to the bathroom and spit it out in the sink, then gargle with mouthwash about ten times. When I came back out, Zia was crying again.

"What is it?" I asked again, comforting her.

"I'm _eating_ NEMO'S FRIENDS!" She cried.

Pregnant woman, baffling scientists since 2000 BC.

So, what did you think. This is probably going to be the only pregnant Zia chapter, the next one will probably be either the birth, or getting to the hospital, or both. So, PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! This has been magicalunicorn000. Signing off.


	12. Chapter 12: Fights of Life

Hello again. I don't have much to say today, so I'll just cut right to the chase. I don't own the Kane Chronicles.

Z

I

A

Sadie had taken all the initiates to the mall to buy Christmas presents, and left Carter and I to get the Christmas tree and decorate the house.

"Ugh." Carter groaned, pulling the giant Christmas tree off of Freak's boat. "Why did we have to pick the one tree that is 50 feet in diameter and weighs like a thousand tons?" He complained.

"Stop whining and get you and the tree in here. I'm freezing!" I called holding the roof door open for Carter.

"Gee, no thanks or anything? I feel so loved!" Carter joked. I rolled my eyes as he clambered through the door with the tree.

"Careful down the stairs." I told him.

"I know I know…" Somewhere between the first and second I know, Carter lost his grip on the tree and it went sailing down the stairs.

"Oh my gods!" I screeched.

"Whoops." Carter said, wincing. The Christmas tree bounced down the stairs and landed at the bottom with a satisfying crash. Carter and I stared at it for a second, then at each other, and then both broke down laughing.

Carter wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck. "I love your laugh." He whispered in my ear. I placed my hand on his cheek and kissed him lovingly.

"I love you." I whispered back. Suddenly, I felt the baby kick. "Oh!" I yelped.

"What is it?" Carter asked, concerned.

"The baby kicked me!" I said excitedly.

"Really?" he asked. He knelt down and placed his hand on my belly.

"Right here." I said, guiding his hand to the place I had felt the kick. We stood in silence for a minute, then the baby kicked Carter's hand.

"I felt it!" Carter exclaimed, standing up and pulling me into a kiss, which was a bit difficult with my enlarged belly. The baby kicked him again. "Ouch! Hey watch it, I am your dad." He told the baby. I laughed at him and snuggled into his shoulder. He rubbed my back and kissed my neck. I could have stood there forever in Carter's arms, but I had a feeling I was forgetting something.

"The tree!" I exclaimed, pulling away.

"Oops." Carter said, then turned and ran down the stairs to the fallen tree. I followed behind him. By the time I got down, Carter had already gotten the tree in the stand and was plumping (Is that a word?) the branches out.

I sighed. We had a lot of decorating to do. Carter went to fetch the decorations from the upstairs closet well I began the layout of the room. I also put on some Christmas music to pass the time.

We decorated the Great room, the Library,the training room, and the patio with red, white, and green ribbons, lights, some wreaths, some holly, and even a little mistletoe here and there. We also placed a wreath on every door in the house. Finally we decorated the tree, which Carter and I had named Gordo since it was so fat. As I was putting the popcorn string on, Carter proposed something to me.

"Hey Z?" Carter asked.

"Yes?"

"Well, I was just thinking. I mean, there are a lot of initiates this year. And the house is getting pretty crowded. Plus with the baby, we will probably both want more quiet time, which is hard to get with fifty people. So I was thinking…" I was certainly listening now. "Maybe we should move out."

I stared at him. "What?"

"The leader of the 25th Nome contacted me, and he needs help recruiting." I was speechless. "Zia?" Carter asked.

"The 25th Nome is…"

"California. LA to be precise." Carter finished.

"I…" I couldn't make out any words.

"I already went house scouting and found a really great one in a safe area. It's pueblo style." Carter told me.

"What?"

"You know, like white concrete walls, the red tube like roof? Sort of like that. It has five bedrooms, 4 and a half bathrooms, a large kitchen, living room dining room, and even an outdoor patio and a big backyard."

"You went house scouting without me? How long did the leader of the 25th contact you?" I asked, becoming frustrated. Carter was silent. "Well?" I prodded, coming down from the ladder to the tree.

"Five months." Carter admitted.

"Five months? Carter!" My voice rose. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because, you're pregnant." He said, as if it explained everything.

"Oh, so because I am pregnant means that you don't have to tell me anything?"

"No! It's just that, well, you can get…" He trailed off.

"What? I can get what?"

"A little… well… emotional."

"Emotional? Emotion… Ugh." I said, furious. I headed towards the stairs.

"Zia where are you going?"

"Away from you!" I shot back.

"Zia…"

"Don't. I replied, storming up the steps and into our room. I slammed the door.

S

A

D

I

E

When we returned home from Christmas shopping, the place looked great. Carter and Zia did a great job. The trainees and I couldn't stop oohing and aahing. Suddenly, I heard a door slam upstairs, and then someone stomping down the stairs. This can't be good.

Zia and Carter appeared at the bottom of the stairs. They were obviously in a fight.

"Zia…" Carter began.

"No! I don't want to hear it." Zia grabbed her coat and shoes and slipped them on.

"Where are you going?" Carter asked.

"You don't tell me anything, why should I tell you anything?" Zia replied hotly.

"Z…"

"Carter, I don't want to hear it." Zia opened the door to leave, but Carter grabbed her arm. Zia shook him off. "_Don't_ touch me." She said in a tone that sent shivers down my spine.

"But Zia, I…" Zia gave Carter such a death glare, he was immediately silenced. She walked out the door and slammed it behind her. Carter ran his hands through his curls, something he only does when he is frustrated. I stared at him, and so did all the initiates. He looked up, realizing all eyes were on him, blushed, and ran upstairs. Jaz came over to me.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"I don't know. But I am going to find out. You go look for Zia, I'll talk to Carter."

"Good idea." Jaz agreed, and ran out the door to find Zia. Meanwhile, I went to go check up on my idiot of a brother to see what he did this time. I knocked on the door to his and Zia's room, a habit I had learned to have ever since what happened the first time I entered their room without knocking.

"I'm changing." Carter said, obviously lying.

"It's Sadie." I said. Silence. I opened the door and found Carter sitting in the lounge chair in the corner of the room, head in his hands. When he looked up, his eyes were puffy. Carter… crying. This must be really serious. I sat on the corner of Zia an Carter's bed, facing my brother.

"What's up?" I asked him. He sighed, but remained silent. "You can tell me Carter. I am your sister after all."

"I can't." He replied. "Not until I fix everything with Zia."

"I can help." I told him.

"Not this time, Sades." He replied, looking me dead in the eye. "I'll figure things out."

I stared at him for a second, trying to communicate with him telepathically, like we did in the old days, but he shut his conscience off to me. I sighed. "Alright. But if you need any help…"

"You'll be the first to know." He said, smiling.

"Good." I said, standing up. "Are you sure you don't…"

"No."

"OK OK, I am gone. I was never here. Just a mirage. Nothing more." Carter rolled his eyes.

"Bye."

"Bye." I left the room and began walking downstairs. Something was definitely wrong.

J

A

Z

I found Zia on the roof, crying, petting Freak. I ran over to her, sat down, and rubbed her back to comfort her. Her breathing hitched and she tried to calm herself down.

"Zia? You want to tell me what's wrong?" I asked. She took a deep breath.

"He didn't tell me."

"Didn't tell you what?" As soon as I asked, she broke down crying again.

In between sniffles, I made out the words: didn't tell… moving… pueblo… California. I had no idea what she was talking about. The door to the roof opened and Sadie walked through. She mouthed the words 'what's wrong?' I shrugged my shoulders.

Zia was finally starting to calm down a bit, and then she explained, "Carter wants us to move to LA."

"WHAT!" Sadie and I said in unison.

"The leader of the 25th Nome contacted him and offered him a job, and by the way Carter described our new house, I am assuming he accepted the offer."

"You guys can't move!" Sadie exclaimed. "We need you two! Ho is going to teach your trainees?" Thinking of that, Zia broke down and cried again.

"Nice going." I told Sadie. But she was too enveloped in the fact that her brother and her best friend could be moving across the country.

"Unbelievable." Sadie murmured, pacing. Suddenly, the roof door opened again, and Carter came through.

"What the heck do you think you are doing?" Sadie yelled at him. "Moving to California? Why don't you just go to China instead, huh? Same difference! In fact, why don't you just rip my heart out as well while you Are at it, huh. It will produce the same feeling. Sensing that this was not the right time to bombard Carter with hate mail, I began dragging Sadie away.

"Jaz, what are you doing? I am talking to Carter."

"Let him talk with Zia first." I explained.

"I don't want to talk with him." Zia's sadness had dissipated the moment Carter walked in and transformed into pure anger.

"Zia please, you have to listen to me." Sadie and I left, leaving Carter and Zia to work things out.

I sat Sadie down on the couch and plopped down next to her, exhausted.

"They can't move." Sadie blubbered, tears forming at the end of her eyes.

"Everything will work out for the best." I comforted. She nodded.

I hoped that my words of comfort weren't lies, but that things really would work out for the best.

C

A

R

T

E

R

Three weeks after I dropped the bad news bomb, Zia and I had packed up all our stuff and were on our way to the Golden State.

Our house was beautiful, just as it was when I had first seen it. Zia thought so too. The moment we stepped out of the moving truck, she stared at it in awe. The outside was white concrete walls and red tube tile roof (pueblo style) and glass sliding doors, except the front and back doors, with were wood pained with a with a skinny stained glass window positioned on the side of the door.

The inside was almost the same, with pure white walls and shiny wooden floors. The house was gorgeous. Zia and I used the unpacking spell the put everything in it's place. Then collapsed on the bed and fell into a deep sleep. In the morning, we went to go buy more things to make the house look more homey; rugs, lamps, blinds, curtains, cool furniture, and food for the kitchen. When I returned from picking out a cool lounge chair for the guest bedroom, Zia was in the paints section.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Picking a color." She replied.

"For what?"

"The baby's room."

"But… we don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet."

"I know, that is what I am picking a neutral color. What do you think of evergreen forest green?"

"I think… we should wait two more weeks until the baby is and let it decide." I joked.

"Very funny. Ooh! What about ice cream cake yellow?" she asked.

"Alright. Come on." I told her, easing the paint sample out of her hands.

"But…" she counteracted.

"No buts. It's time to get ourselves out of the home improvement store."

"But they are so pretty!"

"I know, hon. Let's go." Luckily, we got out before she had a chance to see the baby room styles section. Oh. My wife.

**Ta da. Sorry if that sucked. I was really tired when I wrote it. Plus, it's really long. At least I think it is. Next chapter will definitely be the birth. I promise. So… you know the drill, peace love and treasure troves. –magicalunicorn000**


	13. Chapter 13: It

**Shalom everyone! I am back for another chapter of Loves Simplicity. In this chapter, all shall be revealed! DRAMA! Just kidding. I am such a drama queen sometimes, I am sorry. Los sientos. Ah, well, that's why you love me. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR ALL OU REVIEWS AND FAVORITES! And that goes for all my stories. You make me feel so loved. You guys rock. I just want you to know that. YOU GUYS ROCK! OK, now that I have emphasized that, on with the story! My stuffed penguin flipper will do the disclaimer. **

**Flipper: bfhjdbvhjadvugbsbfvukwsbvdhl vnbslbfvnsjlvnkjlfadsn**

**Me: He doesn't know English very well since he is from Portugal. Oh well, you got the gist. I do not own TKC. Now, ONWARD.**

Z

I

A

I woke up in the middle of the night with a huge pain in my stomach.

"Ugh!" I groaned. I threw off the covers and discovered that my water broke. Oh my gods. "Carter." I yelled, shaking his shoulder with one hand and holding my stomach with the other.

He rolled over to face me and muttered, "Uhn. What?"

"It's time." I told him.

"Time for what?" It took him a second to process what I had said. Then he shot up in bed, eyes wide. "Time for baby?" I nodded. He threw the covers off and ran to the closet. He threw on his a pair of khaki shorts a plain white T shirt, and tennis shoes. Then he grabbed some yoga pants and a large shirt for me. He ran over to my side of the bed. "You OK?"

I looked over at the clock. It was exactly midnight. I sighed and said, "Why now?"

"Come on." He urged, and helped me get some clean clothes on. Then he grabbed my hospital bag and the baby's hospital bag, as well as his own. He came back over to me, grabbed me around the waist, and together we walked out our bedroom door for the last time without a son or daughter.

Carter texted Sadie, telling her where we were going, then he loaded me and the bags into our car (which we bought after realizing I was pregnant, since Freak wasn't too baby safe) and we drove off to the hospital.

I sighed and took a deep breath through my teeth. Carter slid his hand into mine, still keeping one hand on the wheel.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Are you?" I replied.

He sighed. "I hope so."

I squeezed his hand and agreed. "Me too." There was a huge pain in my stomach. I groaned and let go of Carter's hand to rub my stomach.

Carter looked at me worriedly, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just…" I winced from another pain, and almost screamed out loud. Carter put his hand on my stomach and looked at me with a look of concern. "I'm fine." I said, when the pain passed. He looked at me with doubt, but decided to let it go.

When we arrived at the hospital, Carter again helped me walk to the main desk of the Women's Care Center. A nice nurse, Becky, put me into a wheel chair and wheeled me to a delivery room. I changed into a purple hospital gown, and lay down on the bed. Carter pulled a chair up beside me. He rubbed my hand with his thumb and kissed it.

"Nervous?" I asked him.

"For you? Never." He said, trying to hide his true feelings from me. I could tell he was scared that something was going to happen to the baby or me.

"We'll both be fine." I told him assuredly.

"I know you two will." He replied, kissing my forehead. Suddenly I felt a huge pain. I sucked in quickly and then groaned. Carter stood up immediately and was about to push the Nurse help button, but I held him back.

"I'm fine." I assured him. "It's just another contraction. Perfectly normal." He sat back down. "What?" I asked him. He was looking at me as if I am about to explode.

"What what?" he replied.

"Why are you looking at me like you just discovered I am possessed or something?"

"I am not!" He said indignantly. I raised my eyebrow at him. "It's just that, I don't want you to… to."

"Hey." I shushed him. "Come here." I motioned for him to get closer to me. He slowly lowered his face to mine. I looked him right in the eye. I propped myself up on my elbows, placed my hand on his cheek, and kissed him. Then I whispered in his ear. "Nothing is going to happen to me or the baby. Okay?"

He kissed me again, with more passion this time. "Okay." He whispered back.

…**7 hours later…**

It had been almost eight hours since my water broke and the doctor said I was almost 9 centimeters dilated. Carter was reading me _The Odyssey _to pass the time and to take my mind off the excruciating pain of the contractions. We were already at the part where Odysseus and his crew were in the lair of the ghastly kyklops, Polyphemos, when I felt a humongous pain. I couldn't help it, I screamed.

"HOLY SESHAT!" I hollered. Carter jumped up. He went for the button again, but I shook my head and groaned. "I'm… fine… AAAAHHH! HORUS!" Carter grabbed my hand, and I squeezed it. Tears began forming at the corner of my closed eyes. It hurt _so badly. _

"You okay?" He asked.

I took a deep breath. "Fine. I…" Suddenly, someone burst through the door. It was Sadie.

"What happened? Is everybody OK? It's alright, I am here now! And I brought fruit!"

Sadie pulled out an edible arrangements basket. "For you." She said, handing it to me.

"Aw Sadie, that is so sweet." I said genuinely, putting I on the table next to my bed.

"Aren't you going to try some?" Sadie questioned.

"I'm not allowed to eat anything until the baby's born." I answered.

"So you haven't eaten in eight hours?"

"Actually eleven since I went to bed at nine." I replied.

"Whoa." Sadie said astonished.

"Yeah, I know. I am starving! All I get is this stupid Italian Ice. Which trust me, is not at all satisfying." I whimpered. "But the doctor said it shouldn't be too long until I give birth, and then I can eat again."

"Thank the gods!" She replied, pulling up a chair. She looked at my belly. "I'm excited to see what gender little Zarter baby is." She said.

"It's a boy." Carter said.

"It is?" Sadie exclaimed.

"Please let's not start this again. It may still be a girl." I told Sadie.

"I am pretty sure it is a boy." Carter said teasingly. I rolled my eyes. Just then, the doctor came in. She was extremely nice and calming, with vibrant red curly hair and freckles.

"How are you doing Zia?" she asked.

"Fine Doctor Blaze." I replied. "Contractions are about a minute apart now."

"Good, we are right on schedule then. You could have a new member of your family in less than an hour." She smiled. "Let me just check and make sure everything is set up. I will be right back." She said.

Carter looked at me nervously. "You ready?" He asked. I stared at him blankly. "Zia?"

"I can't do this." I said.

"What?"

"I can't do this." I said, sitting up straight.

"Can't do what?" Carter asked confused. Sadie just stared at us with worry in her eyes.

"I can't give birth. I can't have a baby. I can't do _this_!" I said, gesturing at my stomach.

"Well, it's a little late for that."

"No, I can't Carter! I can't! I can't be a mother, I'm not ready. Oh God! It's going to _hate _me. I'll be a terrible mother. I'll forget to feed him and bathe him. And… I might be calling her a him. How terrible is that! I can't do this!" I was freaking out.

"Hey. Zia? You need to calm down, you are talking crazy talk…" Carter soothed.

"I'll forget to pick her up from school, I'll make the bottle to hot. If it's a boy, I'll...I'll…"

"ZIA!" Carter yelled. "Breath. You are going to be a great mother." I looked up at him. "You are going to be a great mother. You will do everything right, and if you mess up every once in a while, so what? All first time parents do! It's completely normal to make some mistakes in parenthood." My breathing began to slow. "You will be a great mother. And he will love you and you will love him, an I'll love you both, and you'll both love me, and we'll be one hell of a family." Carter said.

"Really?" I asked.

Carter leaned down and kissed me on the forehead. "Really." He said. I smiled and lay back down on the bed. Then Dr. Blaze returned.

She said, "Looks like it's time." Oh Gods.

C

A

R

T

E

R

So, I am telling this part of the story since Zia… well, she was a little busy at the time. She was beginning to push while at the same time cutting off the circulation in my hand.

"Umm, Z? If you get the chance, could you lighten up a bit on the hand pressure?" I asked.

She glared at me and relied. "If I can push our child out of me, you can deal with you hand losing a little blood."

"Okay." I replied. Dr. Blaze called for Zia to push.

"Push Zia! Push!" I repeated.

"I _am_ pushing! What do you _think_ I am doing! Having a lunch break!" Zia screamed at me. She was very crabby when giving birth. (Zia just punched me and asked me if I would be crabby if I had to push a baby out of _me_. Touché Zia.)

"Alright, just a few more minutes and we should have this baby out." Dr. Blaze stated. Zia groaned.

"Just a few more babe." I comforted her, rubbing her shoulder.

"Push!" The doctor said.

"CARTER KANE I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU AS SOON AS THIS IS OVER!" Zia screamed while pushing. I won't deny it, I sort of believed her.

Suddenly, I heard crying. A baby crying. Sadie went around to cut the umbilical cord. Zia slumped back onto the bed. Then Dr. Blaze came around to us with a bundle of blankets in her hands.

"Congratulations." She stated. "It's a boy."

I stared at the bundle in shock. This was my son. Dr. Blaze placed him gently in Zia's arms. Zia looked up at me and smiled. I bent down next to her and our baby.

"Still want to kill me?" I asked quietly, pulling back the edges of the baby's blankets so I could see his face.

"You're safe for now." She replied. We both looked down at the little bundle in her arms.

"Connor." I said.

"What?" she asked, looking at me again.

"His name. What about Connor?"

She smiled. "Connor Kane. I like that. It sounds a bit like yours with the C and the K. I like it."

"What about a middle name?"

"Howard." She replied immediately.

"Howard? Why Howard?"

She rolled her eyes. "Think about it."

I thought for a second, and then kissed her. Howard Carter. My namesake. Gods I loved Zia.

"You're so dense sometimes Carter." She said playfully. I laughed, and then continued staring at Connor. He started fussing.

"Oh. What's that Connor?" Zia asked, bending her ear next to him, pretending to be talking with him. "Okay. He says he wants his Daddy to hold him." She told me.

I smiled. "Wow are you like, a baby whisperer or something?" I asked coyly.

"Just got my masters degree yesterday." She replied. She propped herself up a bit and held Connor out to me. I wrapped one arm under him to support his head, and used the other to hold up the rest of his body, just like I had learned in that class Zia and I took a month ago. Connor opened his eyes. I lay down on the bed next to Zia. She placed one arm around Connor, rubbing behind his ear. He immediately stopped fussing.

"He looks exactly like you." Zia told me. That was the truth. Connor had the same brown eyes, same skin, and same curly hair I did.

"But he has your lips, your ears, your chin, and your body type." I replied.

"And what is my body type, exactly?" she asked.

"Extremely long legs and a shorter torso." I replied.

"But he has broad shoulders like you do. Unfortunately for me, since I had to give birth to him." Zia said, and laid her head down on my shoulder and sighed. "My boys." She laughed.

I smiled and leaned down to kiss her. Sadie interrupted. "Can we show him to the others?" she asked.

I looked at Zia. "Go." She said. "I can't get up." I kissed her forehead and took Connor to meet his family. Sadie held the door open for us. When I came out, everyone swarmed around us and cooed at Connor. I told them not to touch yet though, since he was brand new.

"Congratulations dude." Walt patted me on the shoulder. "I knew you had it in you." I smirked.

"What's his name?" Jaz asked.

"Connor Howard Kane." I replied.

"Awwwwwww." Everyone said in unison. Then I saw two people I didn't expect to see there. My mom and dad. I walked over to them.

"Congratulations son." My dad said, staring at his new grandson.

"My baby boy has a baby boy!" My mom cried, pinching my cheeks.

I rolled my eyes. "Mom!" I replied.

"Sorry." She said.

After everyone got to coo at little Connor, we returned to Zia. She was fast asleep.

"Looks like it's just you and me bud." I told Connor. He opened his eyes and gurgled at me.

Yep. Connor was _definitely_ my son.

Sooooooo…. What do you guys think? I know I chose the name Connor Kane, because it sounds so close to Carter Kane, and he is going to be his father's son. And thank you to all of you who gave me name suggestions. It was a tough choice. But thank you all for your suggestions. Again, U GUYS ROCK! I love you all! Kudos to Xarterluver111 for the name. ZARTER has a kid now. The world is a happy place. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Love Peace and baby feet! –magicalunicorn000.


	14. Chapter 14: Connor Kane

**Hola peeps! Again, I am sorry it has been so long, but I had finals so have mercy on me! Anyways, I am back now, so that makes up for everything… Sort of. Oh well. Ummm, Collin will do the disclaimer today**

**Collin: (Gurgles)**

**Me: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!**

Z

I

A

I awoke to the sound of Connor crying, and realized that I was snuggling with a pillow, not Carter. I turned over to see if he could get Connor, but he wasn't in bed. I sighed; he was probably in the bathroom. I kicked the covers off and trudged down the hall into Connor's nursery half awake.

"Oh Connor. Couldn't this have waited five more minutes?" I said, staring at the clock, which read 6: 25. "I guess I can't complain though," I continued, picking him up out of his crib and cradling him in my chest. "You are a pretty perfect baby." As if in response, Connor smiled. I laughed and held him upright in front of me and then brought him close so that our noses touched. He reached out his tiny had and placed it on my cheek. I kissed him on his adorable 2-month-old forehead.

"Do you have a stinky?" I asked him, like he could respond. I checked his diaper, but it was clean. "Maybe you want your binky. Where did I put that thing? Maybe it's still in the kitchen? Should we go and check Connor?"

"Mmmmmm bm bm." He gurgled. I laughed.

"Alright, come on baby." I planted a series of kisses on his cheek. Together we walked downstairs and into the kitchen, where I quickly found his binky, washed it, and placed it into his mouth. I could tell Connor was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"You're a tired baby, aren't you?"

"Very tired." Carter said.

I screamed and almost jumped fifty feet in the air until I remembered I was holding Connor.

"Carter? Where are you?"

"On the couch."

"Why?"

"Well, I was typing the rest of the assignments for tomorrow's class, but I dozed off about halfway through."

"You scared the Sekmet out of me."

"No cursing in front of the baby!" He scolded playfully, coming over to us and taking Connor from me. I wrapped my arms around them both and sighed.

"Who would have thought a year ago that we would be standing in our very own house in LA with a baby boy all to ourselves?"

"I could have guessed." Carter replied.

"Yeah right." I looked up at him.

"I always imagined us having kids together."

"Really?"

"Yeah, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but I guess I didn't expect it to happen so quickly." I said, kissing Connor again.

"True, but aren't you glad it did?" Carter said.

"Of course! I wouldn't trade Connor for anything!" I told him, grabbing Connor back from Carter.

Carter stuck his head in the fridge, looking for breakfast. He came back out with one hand behind his back.

"Or should I say… _orange_ you glad?" He said, pulling an orange from behind his back.

"Carter, Carter, Carter." I scolded him, going to the fridge to pull out an ear of corn. "You are too _corny_ for your own good." He laughed and pulled me into a kiss, which was a bit difficult considering I was still holding Connor. We broke apart and I fixed Connor so he wasn't squished anymore. I walked over to the couch where Carter was sitting now and placed Connor on his play mat on the floor and put on some Mozart for him. I sat next to Carter and he placed his arm around me.

"We did good." Carter said.

"We are doing great." I corrected. "Carter pulled me closer and I laid down on his lap, feet propped on the edge of the couch, still staring at Connor, who was now playing with his toes.

"Agreed." Carter whispered.

We spent the rest of the day admiring our _excellent _work… And keeping Connor from devouring his toes.

Sorry it was short. I was trying to establish the bond between family members and all that. Hope you liked it anyways. Review please! Love you all! Love, Peace, and a penguin's niece. –magicalunicorn000


	15. Chapter 15: Picture Perfect Life

Hola mis loyal amigos! I know what you are probably thinking, and no, I did not fall off the face of the Earth, I was just EXTREMELY busy. You know, freshman year is not as easy as it looks. However, today is officially the first day of summer, as I just took my final exam, so I hereby vow to try and update more regularly this summer season. Anyways, I know you all have been waiting a while, so I will get to the story. Disclaimer por favor!

**Zia: magicalunicorn000 does not own **_**The**__**Kane**__**Chronicles**_**.**

**Carter: Or else we all would be dead by now.**

**Me: Hey, I try my best!**

**Zia and Carter: …**

**Me: I thought we were friends!**

**Zia: Really? That's sad.**

**Me: 0: **

C

A

R

T

E

R

I have a pretty picture perfect life. I have a beautiful, witty, intelligent wife who loves me, and a surprisingly well behaved and adorable son. Zia says I just think he is adorable because he looks like me. Well, what is wrong with that? Good looks just run in the family!

I woke up this morning to the sound of Zia's addictive laugh. Every time I hear it, I can't help but laugh too. I sat up groggily, climbed out from underneath the covers, and walked out to the living room. There I found Zia laying on her back on the carpet, with Connor sitting up on her stomach, smiling really wide at his mom. I got down on my hands and knees and began to crawl over to them. As I crept closer, Connor noticed me before Zia did, and smiled at me and clapped. Zia didn't turn around, so I crept closer until I got to where they were, I leaned over and kissed Zia. When I broke apart, she looked stunned.

"Good morning." She said, smiling at me.

"Morning." I replied, and lay down next to her. Connor leaned over towards me, gurgling and drooling all over me, he was 6 months now, and was beginning to grow teeth.

"Hey little dude! You behaving yourself?" I asked him, grabbing him from Zia.

"That's questionable." Zia sighed, closing her eyes. "Unless you consider 4: 58 in the morning a good time to wake up."

"Connor, did you wake mommy up?" I fake scolded him. As if in response, he laughed as if to say 'I'm good, right?'. Zia rolled over onto her side to face me, and placed her head on my shoulder, I turned my head to kiss her forehead, she yawned.

"Why don't you go back to bed sweetie, and Connor and I will hang out together."

She sighed. "I'm fine."

"Seriously, go. Connor and I need some father-son quality bonding time."

"Are you sure?" She asked, yawning again.

"Positive as a proton." I replied.

She rolled her eyes, and stood up to go back to our bedroom. "You are so cheesy sometimes."

I laughed. "Go to bed!" I shot back. Then I turned to Connor, who was again, trying to eat his toes. "What are you doing, Connor?" I stood up with him. "Do you want some breakfast?"

"blllllgghghfhhg." He yelled.

"Whoa." I laughed. "That is quite a set of pipes you got there, Con."

I walked us into the kitchen and set Connor up in his high chair with his favorite toys. Then I made some breakfast for us. A bacon, cheese, and spinach omelet with a side of fruit for me, and applesauce for Con. I multitasked with feeding Con his applesauce and feeding myself the omelet, when the doorbell rang. I left Con with the spoon and went to go see who it was. I opened the door, and there stood my least favorite person possibly in the entire world. Our next door neighbor Suzie.

"Carter!" She screamed in her obnoxiously high pitched voice. "How are you today?" She leaned in to kiss me on the cheek, I held her back, saying,

"Oh, I am pretty sick, it's uh, highly contagious." I lied.

It wasn't that Suzie wasn't nice, she was plenty nice. That was the problem. She was way _too _nice. When I first was looking at the house, she baked a cake for me and then… she tried to kiss me. And I don't mean like a polite formal kiss on the cheek, she tried to go into full on make out mode. She kept talking about how her husband was such a drag, and that I would be much more "fun"… I will spare you what she really said to me. Basically, she was a … never mind, you get the picture. The worst part is, she pretends to be best friends with Zia, as if she doesn't hit on her husband every time she sees him. She even slapped my butt in the hall once. MY hall, in MY house. Who does that? Her, that's who. She's a freak.

So, I guess you know now why I was not excited to see her.

"Oh, that's okay, I don't _mind_." She purred in a tone I would rather not describe. She leaned in for another kiss, and I backed up further. Suddenly I lost my footing and fell backwards onto the couch.

"Oh, you wanna play hard to get, eh?" She growled and jumped on top of me.

"Suzie! What are you doing, I am married! And so are you!"

"Then let's run off together!" She screamed. I reached for the phone to call 911 on her, but in the process, knocked over the lamp.

"Suzie get…"

"Well, well, well. Don't we look mighty cozy?" Zia stood in the doorway to the living room with Connor in her arms, looking as she might set something on fire.

"Zia!" I yelped, and pushed Suzie off of me and onto the floor. "It's not what it looks like." She stared at me, then at Suzie, and placed Connor on his mat.

"I was just… giving him a massage." Suzie offered.

I was almost fuming, "No you weren't, you attacked me, you, you.."

Zia interrupted me with calling Suzie some choice names, too inappropriate to record. Then she picked Suzie up by her shirt collar and began pushing her out the door. "And don't ever set foot in my house again, or come within 50 feet of my husband, or my baby, if you want to see the precious sunlight ever again. Got it?" Suzie just whimpered. With a final push, Zia slammed the door and turned to face me, her eyes still ablaze with anger.

"I swear, It was not me, that chick is psycho." I explained.

"I know." She said, calming down a bit. Then, she began inching towards me, a devious smile creeping onto her face.

"Then why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because," She said, cupping my chin in her hand and looking into my eyes with a hungry expression. "I want you to know that you are _mine_." She growled, and pulled me into a kiss. I kissed her back passionately and fell back onto the couch. Zia crawled onto my lap, not daring to break the kiss. My hands began traveling down her back, and I felt her hands entangle themselves in my hair. Before things went to far, Connor began gurgling and yelling. Zia broke the kiss and went to grab him,

"And _you_ are mine too little man." She told Connor. "You got that?" Connor clapped and gurgled in reply. Zia sat next to me on the couch again and said, "You both are _my_ men."

I kissed her cheek and said, "And you are our Zia." She smiled at me, pecked me on the lips, and then we both looked down at Connor, who, once again, was swallowing his toes.

Did I mention I have the picture perfect life?

Sooooooooooooooooooooooo? What did you all think? Love it? Hate it? I don't care! Just review it! Peace love, and candy corn! –magicalunicorn000


	16. Chapter 16: A Noise in The Night

Bonjour my peeps! I am so sorry for the long wait, and don't be expecting regular updates or anything, but here is another chapter of Loves Simplicity. It is short, but it is is dedicated to all my supporters and reviewers, most especially **hernandezsilvaerick** for the inspiration to write. Without further ado, here is Loves Simplicity.

Chapter 16: The Noise in the Night

Z

I

A

As I slept with my nose in the crook of Carter's neck, his arm draped across my shoulders, and the other holding me close to him, I couldn't help but feel at peace. That is, until I heard someone rustling around in our kitchen.

I opened my eyes and shot up, shaking Carter awake as well.

"Z? What?..."

"Carter, I think someone's in the house." I whispered.

"What?"

"Shhh." I shushed him. "Listen." Sure enough, as soon as we quieted, we heard it, a soft rustling coming from just around the corner of our bedroom.

Carter quietly slipped out of bed, threw on his sweatpants, and grabbed his wand from the duat.

I followed suit and grabbed my sweater from its place on the back of a chair, and similarly grabbed my wand.

"I'll go check it out. You get Connor and hide somewhere safe." Carter whispered.

I nodded, and opened the door of our bedroom, then quickly and quietly ran down the hallways to where Connor was fast asleep. He began fussing as I picked him up, but I quieted him with assuring whispers and the help of his pacifier. "It's okay." I whispered. I wrapped him in a blanket and quickly hid in the closet with Connor quickly falling back to sleep in my arms.

Meanwhile...

C

A

R

T

E

R

After Zia and I heard someone rustling around in our house, I sent her to protect Carter, as I dealt with the intruder. With my wand in hand, I slowly crept down the dark hallway towards our living room. The intruder was messing around in our kitchen, and apparently, he was hungry, as the light to the fridge was illuminating the room. I slowly crept up behind his unsuspecting form, but one of the floorboards creeped, and he became aware of my presence, but before he could turn around, I yelled a freezing spell, and the criminal was frozen against the refrigerator before he could have the chance to scream.

"Ow, Gods Carter! Is this how you treat your guests?"

Wait a second, I would recognize that voice anywhere.

I flipped up the light switch on the wall, only to see my sister, frozen in a block of ice in my kitchen. "Sadie, what the hell?"

Sadie muttered a melting spell, and the ice around her began to melt, and she placed it in the duat. "Wow, no hello or anything, I feel so loved."

"Sades, it is like, four o'clock in the morning. What are you doing here."

"To be fair, it is already seven o'clock in New York, and you invited me to drop by anytime." Sadie replied, then went back to her fridge raid. "Ugh, Carter, just because you guys live in California now, doesn't mean you have to go all 'health food junkie' on me."

"Sadie, you scared the crap out of us, Zia and I nearly... Oh gods, Zia!" I yelled, remembering Zia didn't know the intruder was Sadie yet. I ran to Connor's room, and when I didn't see them, I threw open the closet door. Before I knew it, I, too, was frozen against the opposite wall.

I looked back at the closet only to see Zia holding Connor in her arms, a pointed wand at me. "gods Carter, announce yourself, I thought you were the intruder." She quickly disposed of the ice, then asked, "What was the noise."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Oh nothing, just my idiot sister paying us an early visit."

As if on cue, Sadie yelled from the kitchen, "I heard that!"

"You were supposed to!" I yelled back.

"Well, if there is no intruder, I am going back to bed." Zia yawned, rubbing her eyes. Then she turned to Connor, who was still laying in her arms. "You want to come to sleep with me, baby?" she cooed at Connor.

"Yes please." I answered.

Zia looked at me and laughed, "I wasn't talking to you, genius." She grabbed my chin and pulled me in for a kiss, then whispered, "But you can come too."

I smiled and followed her into our bedroom, where the three of us slept soundly for another four hours, despite the fact that Sadie LOUDLY chomped away in the other room.


End file.
